megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reploid
Dude ITS A ROBOT HUMAN HYBRID RACE! serouidsly what light made was praticly hum i mean seriously if you look at them ther pretty much a human/robot hybird race dumbasss!!!!!!!!!- 16:23, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I think you are confusing Reploids with the characters in the Mega Man Legends series, which happens centuries after the X, Zero and ZX series and are hybrids of human and machine. The "normal humans" from Terra (Earth) are refered as "carbons" by the people in Elysium. Just cause Reploids have the appearance of humans doesn't mean they are a hybrid like cyborgs, they are humanoid robots or Androids. Also, see what Dr. Light says: MMX opening, Light's warning. --Quick 19:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Well they are praticly humman in an artfiacl way and robot sonuds like a chunky word they are paticly humman not just by appirence but behavoir and android they amore than android orr replica ther pretty much bio-orgainic beings trust me i study there behaivor ? Who knows i know what im gonna say sounds stupid but mabe there injected some humman DNA makeing them think grow and reproduce like hummans?- 15:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :The Reploid's Artificial Intelligence and mechanics are meant to make them have a human behavior. But this really is complicated, see this forum page as example. Reploids can breath? They go underwater and space, but X and Zero seens to breath faster when low of health. Even before the Reploids, the Robot Masters have some human similarities. Mega Man for instance, also "breaths" when hurt in Mega Man & Bass, has dreams (actually a nightmare) in Super Adventure Rockman (Zero and X also dreams in Mega Man X4 and X6), and other human traits. Some also says Reploids can grow and age, but as Andrew said (quoted below), he asked to change the appearance of his body, and the same may happens to others, with Reploids aging only physically like Alouette/Prairie by modifications (unless they broke or rust?), or even keeping their original form until their end. Also, as you can see in these images: http://img225.imagevenue.com/aAfkjfp01fo1i-30089/loc56/87197_R20ii_122_56lo.jpg http://i30.photobucket.com/albums/c345/XHunter17/R20%20Complete%20Works/scan0006.jpg, both Reploids and Robot Masters are completely mechanical, even with all those traits. --Quick 03:10, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Quote: "I may not look it, but I used to be a handsome Reploid. I was very popular with the ladies. It was the night of the full moon when it happened... I was carrying containers in a warehouse at the harbor, when I heard a song drifting over the night air. I looked up to find a beautiful lady with long hair singing in front of the crowd that had gathered at the harbor. I was amazed to find that I was deeply moved by her song though my body and mind are made of machines... After spending time together and talking, we fell in love, and eventually started living together... (...) I'll continue... As time went by, she grew older and older, while I remained the same. She came to resent how she looked, and began avoiding me. So, I asked Ciel to modify me to be what I am now... So that we could be together. She has long since passed away, but the memory of her will never be erased from my memory chip..." ~ Andrew, Mega Man Zero (Reminds me the Bicentennial Man... Even the name of the characters are Andrew!) No i mean by like dna implanted chips like there DNA-based mechnaical beings long wih AI like cybots no organic but like implanted with a oganic celll like that and they do gorw i saw in giga city there where kittke child reploids runig arund giggleing with hummans(Wich is cute)- 11:19, 25 June 2008 (UTC) also arent they fight for equal rights with hummans?- 11:21, 25 June 2008 (UTC) The way the breathing is interpreted is often as some sort of additional coolant (along with the 'blood'), but it could simply be to make humans feel more comfortable with them. :I think now I understand. You mean their DNA? (I completely forgot of it o_o') In Mega Man Xtreme 2, Mega Man X5, and later games, it is said Reploids have DNA, but it never had a deep explication about it in any source, only a few, one being it's responsible for their personality, in X5 it's said X and Zero obtains their weapons from DNA of the bosses they defeated, in X6 there are the Nightmares and others created from Zero's DNA, and so on... But I never saw anything about implanted DNA chips, except.... So they where created with biorobotics. But when you say a hybrid of human and robot, it's really difficult to not think in cyborgs or something similar... Made some changes. :The fight depends of the character: X wants humans and Reploids to live together, while Sigma thinks Reploids are superior and wants to eliminate all humans. Same to humans, some thinks they can live together, some thinks they are just robots that should obey them like Weil, and so on... (Agree with the coolant) --Quick 20:29, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Unrelated, but has anyone noticed that in ZX at least, all characters who we know are reploids have a triangle on their forehead and all characters who we know are human don't? Is this coincidence, or more? 15:24, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Reploids based on Zero. I have no trouble accepting the fact that the Reploids are in a sense X's descendants just like the Transformers are descendants of the Thirteen, but I'm a little curious if we should put both a notable Reploid list and a list for Replica Androids based on Zero for this article.--Mike Gilbert 00:55, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think it could be interesting to have the info listed. -- Somarinoa (talk) 06:07, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you.--Mike Gilbert 13:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC)